It All Started With A Blush
by lyricallydreamt
Summary: When Hermione realizes she still likes Harry, what will she do? Will she pretend she doesn't have the feelings or blush at every word he says to her? Does Harry feel the same?
1. Wake up Hermione!

If you are a dreamer, come in,

If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,

A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer…

If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire

For we have some flax-golden tales to spin.

Come in!

Come in!

**By: Shel Silverstein**

**Disclaimer: I sigh do not own Harry Potter. J.K beat me to it. deeper sigh Or that poem. biggest sigh Or Shel Silverstein. But he's dead. I don't think you can own dead people…can you? Oh well. But the point is, I don't own this stuff. Unless I create characters. Which I will tell you when they are mine, so therefore, I shall own them. Oh, and I don't own The Two Princesses of Bamarre or the author Gail Carson Levine. **

**A/N: By the way the first italic is the narrator person who only occurs at the beginning of chapters. The rest italic is the character's thoughts.**

_Hello, my dear readers. You my friend, are about to be taken into a magical world where dragons exist, where good conquers over evil, and love will be found in people who will have to fulfill the most dangerous prophecy known to wizard kind…Are you ready for this adventure, my friend? Good. But be warned, some things are not as they seem... Yes you have been warned. Enjoy..._

The only sounds that could be heard in the Burrow, was the mayhem of breakfast and the sound of running water. But, our story begins in a room where two girls were staying. One with flaming red-hair, the other asleep.

"Hermione! Wake up! 30 min. 'til it's time to go to Diagon Alley!" Someone was shaking her roughly. "Lemme sleep…." and the rustle of sheets, was all the reply the flaming red-haired girl got.

Yes, red hair. Her name was Ginny Weasley. "Hermione!_ Hermione! _HERMIONE!" "What?!" Hermione asked from the floor. For you see, she had fallen out of bed when her name had been yelled. "30 min. 'til we leave for Diagon Alley!"

Shock was clearly evident on the petite, bushy-haired but not quite as bushy mind you girl's face. "Really?" The girl questioned suspiciously. "Really." Ginny replied.

Hermione blinked at Ginny for a few moments then, "……..Oh my god! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I can't believe this!"

Hermione said clearly angered. Ginny looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought you were up. I heard the shower running, and when I came in here to tell you to get out of the shower, I saw you asleep." She said.

"O.K, but I can't believe I slept this late! Could you put the book, my money, and my list of things on the table downstairs?" Hermione asked, gesturing toward her book. Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Gin." Hermione grabbed her cloths, and ran into the bathroom, still thanking her best friend.

15 min. later

Hermione grabbed her book and money and list and stood in front of the fireplace, surprisingly, the first one there. _Wow. I'm the first one here. This is amazing. Wait are you sure we're flooing Hermione? Are we taking the car? Nah, we only do that for going to the train station. _The girl thought, reassuring herself. Sighing, she sat down on the floor cross legged and read her book: The Two Princesses of Bamarre By Gail Carson Levine.

She was soon transferred to a world not unlike her own. They were defeating the Grey Death, and Harry has to defeat Voldemort. This was going to happen soon as they were to enter the seventh year.

_Yes, the Final Battle was about to happen and they didn't know if Harry would survive. Hermione, don't think about these things. Just concentrate on your book. Maybe you won't think about Harry so much. You're over your crush on Harry._ So, she concentrated on her book. So much, in fact, she didn't notice Harry sit down next to her and when he spoke she jumped a mile. "I thought you might be here." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

_So, maybe you aren't over your crush. _She whipped her head around. "HARRY!" she screamed. "Oh my God, I missed you so much!" and with that she threw her arms around Harry in a bone crushing hug that was usually reserved for Mrs. Weasley.

Harry Potter chuckled and returned the hug.

"I missed you too, I missed you too 'Mione."

After letting Harry breathe she asked him where the others were. "I dunno, are you sure that Ginny said 30 min.?" "Yeah, I'm sure." The young woman replied remembering the morning events and laughing. "Wait, what time is it?" "Eh, around 11:00 o'clock."

"That explains it. I only took 15 min. We should be leaving in five minutes."

"Always the early one aren't you Hermione?" Harry asked playfully. Hermione blushed,

and searched her mind for a good comeback. Harry looked at her waiting for the comeback he would have to receive without to much embarrassment…..hopefully.

"…O.K, I give up, I have no comeback…OH! Wait I do! If you ever make me blush again, I will personally tell the entire Slytherin and Gryffindor population that I have a picture of you dancing around in boxers to practice for the Yule Ball!"

She exclaimed proudly. Harry paled. "Y-You saw that?" He asked nervously. Hermione burst out laughing. "Yeah, I saw that. Holy crap, that was funny!" "Hermione, PLEASE don't tell the Slytherin and Gryffindor population that." Harry pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. "No." Harry gave her the famous puppy-dog pout. "Oh, come on Harry! Oh…all right. But now you have to think of something." Hermione said giving in. "Hmm…let me think. Aha! I've got it! If _I _ever make you blush again…I have to kiss you." This time it was Hermione's turn to pale. "O.K, but remember if Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, anyone else makes me blush it doesn't count." She said hesitating.

"Right" Harry said nodding.

_We are definitely about to have an interesting day at Diagon Alley.  
_

**A/N: So? How do you like it? Is it good? Oh, and that blushing thing is going to play an important part in the story. By the way, press that purple-ish, blue-ish magical button that says go and you can throw tomatoes at me! **


	2. Leah Elizabeth Scott

If you are a dreamer, come in,

If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,

A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer…

If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire

For we have some flax-golden tales to spin.

Come in!

Come in!

**By: Shel Silverstein**

**Disclaimer: I figured out I don't own Harry Potter or Shel Silverstein. What a bummer. But, a character I created will enter in this chapter, so I own her. Her name is Leah Elisabeth Scott.**

_Ah, my dear readers, I see you have returned. I hope you enjoy this part. I quite liked it._

"Ah, Hermione, Harry, there you are! We thought we would be waiting for a while." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she came into the room with the Weasley gang.

Harry and Hermione looked up and smiled. Fred and George weren't there; they would meet them at the shop, Ron, tall, gangly, and as freckly as ever, Ginny, whose hair glinted in the sunlight, to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley, kind and as obsessed with muggle objects as ever. Mrs. Weasley, whose plump and kind face could be misjudged for someone who does not quickly anger.

"Hey guys. I was worried that I was late, but I just realized that I was early, as always." Hermione replied. Ron chuckled. Hermione glared at him. He immediately stopped laughing and looked away smiling.

"Well, me and Harry have been ready for a while, are you guys ready to go?" "Yeah, O.K you and Harry can go first then Ron and Ginny, and then Arthur and I go next." Mrs. Weasley replied, answering Hermione's question.

"Well, go on. We can't wait here forever." Mr. Weasley said as Harry and Hermione hesitated.

Hermione grabbed some of the Floo Powder that was being offered to her from a cup, threw it in the fire and shouted, "Diagon Alley!", and stepped into the green flames that were tickling her face playfully.

Harry repeated what Hermione did and was at once being swirled around in the fire place, glimpsing some other fires.

The first one was of someone retching in there room, the second one of a couple taking magical photos of each other. (A/N: like kissing the cheek, tongue out and silly face kinda pictures. Awww! Lol sorry, I couldn't resist!)

Harry hit the floor with a loud thud and shattered his glasses. (:D) "Humph!" Harry mumbled. He scrambled to his feet and wiped the soot from his muggle attire. "Do you need me to fix those again?" Hermione asked playfully. Harry sighed. "Yeah, I do."

Hermione laughed and said the spell that fixes Harry's glasses all the time. "C'mon, lets go, we have lots of shopping stuff to do. And I want to get a new cat because Crookshanks died."

Hermione said sniffing slightly. "O.K lets go. But, first let's go to Gringotts. I need to get money." Harry replied. Hermione nodded. Harry and Hermione walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thump.

"Oh my god, I am soo sorry, did I hurt you guys?" The girl asked that bumped into them.

"No, were fine, and that's ok." The girl sighed. "Good. Because the last people I bumped into got s little-er-mad at me to put it nicely. They all laughed.

"My name is Leah Scott, I am in 7th year, and I just got transferred from Beaxbatons for family reasons. I found out I am in Gryffindor so I'm not sure if I'll see you around." Leah said. Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you'll see me around. We are both in Gryffindor!" Hermione said, fully taking in the girl's attire.

Even if she was a witch, she sure didn't look like one. She was dressed in completely muggle clothing, which was a pair of tan girl versions of boy's cargo pants and a light blue tank top with her long, black wavy hair down past her shoulders. The only make-up she wore was lip gloss and mascara.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter." Hermione said introducing them. Leah didn't even look at him but at all the shops and especially Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. "Harry Potter? Cool. Nice to meet you." She said.

Just then a tall beautiful woman came over to the group. "Leah, deed 'ou bump into 'ese 'eople?" The woman asked in a heavy French accent. Leah nodded. "Leah! 'poligize to 'ese 'eople right 'ow!" She said. " I already did Mum." "Oh. Wel' I am 'oing to go meet 'zeer father. Goodbye." The woman said walking away.

The girl shook her head sadly. "She is always telling me to stop day dreaming. I only daydream in front of her to annoy her, it is so funny to see her year. I can never stop laughing." Leah said, laughing.

The group was walking towards the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. "Ah, good to see someone besides me twin enjoys tormenting their mums. Hey Harry, Hey Hermione. And who might you be?" A voice asked.

**A/N: Who is it? Well, it's one of the twins of course. But which one? Oh, and I'm sorry you had to read my terrible French impression. You can throw tomatoes at me, AND get a cookie if you press go! Oh and sorry, it's short again, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Sorry!  
**


	3. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sorry! This is J.k's property!**

Leah gasped and turned around. "Hi! I love meeting new people, which is really weird I know, but, what's your name?" she exclaimed. The twin chuckled. "The names Fred. Nice to meet ya. Would you like to see my shop?" Leah gasped, yet again, and asked, "You have your own shop!? That is too cool; I would love to see it!" Fred smirked. "Good." They walked away together, and Fred turned around and winked at Harry and Hermione. Harry chuckled, and Hermione looked scandalized. "What exactly do you think he's going to do to her?" Hermione screeched. Harry shrugged, still chuckling. "Well, let's get to Gringotts!" Harry said. Hermione put a hand out to stop him. "Harry, do you mind going to Gringotts alone? I really want to go to WWW!" Hermione said, pouting a little. "Sure, Hermione, that's fine.

_Well, it appears your going alone now, Harry, ol' chap. Man, I have to make Hermione blush, and SOON!_

"Hey Hermione. I see Fred is entertaining himself with a certain black haired girl." George said. Hermione gasped. "Leah? What the heck are they doing?" George smiled. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But, Hermione, we have good news. Fred and I are going back to school to finish our 7th year. But, only because mum made us…" Hermione beamed. "Good for you! By the way, have you seen Ginny?" George nodded, and pointed over to the Pigmy Puffs. Hermione did and uncharacteristic little jump and walked quickly over to Ginny.

"Hey Gin, what's up? " "Oh nothing much, except I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really want another Pigmy Puff!" Hermione bent down and whispered something in Ginny's ear. Ginny looked up. "Really!?! You'd do that? Thanks Hermione, you're the best friend a girl could have! Now, all we have to do is pick 2 out…"

---------

"Ok, Gin, since I'm guessing Harry went to Gringotts himself……...Leah!?!!?!" Leah walked out of the back room looking thoroughly kissed and ruffled. "Yes?" She said dreamily. "What the hell have you been doing with Fred?" Leah looked up sharply and said quickly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I swear!" Hermione nodded. "Uh huh. So. Why are your clothes ruffled and your lips swollen?" Hermione asked. Leah put a hand to her lips, and redrew it quickly. "No reason. I'm going back to the back room, bye!" Ginny smirked, and asked, "What the hell was that all about?" Hermione sighed and told Ginny her how they met Leah, while purchasing the Pigmy Puffs.

--------

Leah's POV:

"Hey again, Fred. Hermione suspects something." I said worriedly to him. He looked up. "And what exactly does she suspect Leah? You've known me long enough to know that I don't care what she thinks." Fred said smirking. "So? Ok, Ok, I lied to them saying I'd gone to Beaxbatons, I've never gone there in my life, I've been going to Hogwarts but I looked completely different, and got a House change because I hated Ravenclaw! I'm in Gryffindor, and the only reason you and George are going back there is because of me, not your mum, so…I don't know. I hate lying, but I seem to do a lot of it." "Leah." Fred sighed, walking over to me. "I know that whole stupid, excited act is fake. Your smart, but want to help us run the joke shop. And you will. You officially work for me." I gasped loudly. "Really? Oh, Fred!" I lunged on him kissing him passion. He kissed back with just as much.

* * *

"What in the world is taking that girl so long in the back room?" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny smirked, and quipped "I dunno, but let's find out!!" They crept over to the back room, and pressed their ears to the door. This is what they heard: 

"Hey again, Fred. Hermione suspects something." Leah's voice said worriedly to Fred. "And what exactly does she suspect Leah? You've known me long enough to know that I don't care what she thinks." Fred's voice said. "So? Ok, Ok, I lied to them saying I'd gone to Beaxbatons, I've never gone there in my life, I've been going to Hogwarts but I looked completely different, and got a House change because I hated Ravenclaw! I'm in Gryffindor, and the only reason you and George are going back there is because of me, not your mum, so…I don't know. I hate lying, but I seem to do a lot of it." Exclaimed Leah's voice. "Leah." Fred sighed. The sound of footsteps. "I know that that whole stupid, excited act is fake. Your smart, but want to help us run the joke shop. And you will. You officially work for me." Leah gasped loudly. "Really? Oh, Fred!" The sound of passionate kissing followed. Ginny and Hermione looked at one another, gaping. Ginny giggled, feeling silly, and asked, "What's that girls name again?" Silence, then loud, uproarious laughter ensued. "I have no idea why we're laughing so hard! That wasn't even that funny!" Ginny gasped between laughter. Hermione just laughed more. George appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry sis, but since you guys are causing people to stare at you, you have to leave." Hermione and Ginny got up, and laughing even harder, made their way out the door.

----------

Harry's POV:

Huh. I hate being alone. When I'm alone I remember that the Final Battle is coming soon and that-NO! Harry James Potter, do NOT think about that! Do not think about the Final Battle. DO NOT! All it will do is hurt you. That's all. Try to be happy and not think about Sirius. At least try, Potter.

* * *

Harry waited outside WWW waiting for Hermione to come out. All of the sudden Hermione walked out of the shop, laughing hysterically. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked, snickering. Hermione and Ginny stopped laughing at the same time, their faces completely serious. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." They said in unison. Harry raised an eyebrow, not believing them. Nonetheless, he said, "Come on Hermione, we have to go to Flourish and Blott's! And, don't worry, Ginny, I know what you need for 6th year. Ok?" Harry said. Ginny nodded, and walked away.

----------

"Ok, Hermione. How many books are you going to buy?" Harry questioned good-naturally. Hermione blushed. Harry gaped. "D-did, you j-just b-blush?" He asked nervously. Hermione nodded, still blushing. "Y-you do know that I have to kiss you now, don't you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded again. Harry placed two fingers on her chin, and forced her to look at him. "Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded, yet again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry leaned, but finally, their lips touched in a kiss.

They both felt feelings they never knew existed.

**A/N: I am so, so ,so sorry it took so long to update! I've been a bad author! Oh, and about the chap. There are these lines in the middle of stuff, and I can't get rid of them, so please, can you guys ignore them? You get cookie if you review!**


End file.
